The proper story
by pink-star210
Summary: Michelle likes to think her child-hood was all a hassle-free time but really things were a lot different especially with the unplanned pregnancy of her son Ryan. Basically a story on the teenage life of Michelle Connor. Please R R and find out how it is for yourself
1. Introduction

"Yeah well I was young and had no idea what I was doing no idea at all, but luckily I always had family by my side whatever happened" Michelle said as she sat in the pub with Katy having the occasional sip of wine. Today had been a hard day for her; all Steve and Ryan had done was moan about Katy and Joseph staying around the house. I mean as if they have a place to say whose welcome in her flat if Katy wants to stay she can. Out of all of Ryan's girlfriends she liked Katy the most; they just had so many things in common. But what she did hate was the way her son and boyfriend spoke behind her back about her; she knew how tough it was being a young single mum without people judging you all the time. It was almost as if people had forgotten over time that she was still only 15 when she had Ryan and 14 when she fell pregnant, so things had been incredibly tough for her especially with the early death of Dean, Ryan's farther when she was only 19 and Ryan 4, just as things were starting to look good for a change. Michelle being Michelle always liked to think and remember that her parents had always supported her, but really they hadn't at all much. The sent her to school till she was being bullied so much it was starting to have affects of her unborn child, when the time came for Ryan to come they were on the other side of the country so she had no female figure to help her with the birth and when Ryan was finally born they did bugger all to help her and that really did leave a hole in her heart.

Basically in this story will explore the teenage years of Michelle's life. Hope you enjoy please review!


	2. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday babe" Michelle said as Dean her boyfriend woke up. Today was his birthday so they were going to spend the whole day together but they weren't so sure what to do. Last night she had slept over at his, they were well slightly more active than most other couple at their ages but who cared they were 14 and 16 years of age and just experimenting with each other's bodies and they certainly didn't have a problem with that.

"Want to show how much you mean that"

"Not today baby, had a bit too much to drink last night"

"Chelle you drank like nothing love"

"I know don't have a clue what's going on today but it certainly doesn't feel nice"

"Please look how desperate Peter here is" Dean said dragging his penis in patterns along her belly.

"And look how sore Michelle's stomach is so no"

"Sorry babe just could really do with something like that now"

"I know, so could I but something's not right I know it"

"Period" He questioned. That's was another thing she loved about their relationship they were totally open with each other, she could tell him virtually everything about her and he would just sit and listen taking everything in. But even though they did tell each other everything there was this one little thing eating away at her, something she would have to tell people sooner or later.

"No don't know where that's bugered off too"

"What do you mean"

"Eh it's not come yet"

"Tell me when it does"

"Why"

"So I can put my mind at rest"

"At rest from what deary"

"That I've got you pregnant"

"And that would be such a bad thing"

"No but I'm pretty sure you're mum would proper murder me"

"Wouldn't let her don't worry babe" She said trying to distract Dean from the subject of pregnancy and babies as it only reminded her of the petrifying situation she was in.

"So what you got me for my birthday"

"I'm so sorry baby" She said getting upset knowing that now was probably the best time to tell him, get it off her chest, surprise him with a present of an unborn baby.

"Babe don't worry don't get so upset it's fine really"

"No I have got you something it just might not come for a few more months yet"

"Eh okay it's no problem sweetie; try to cheer up a bit"

"Want a hint"

"Sure"

"Well right now it's in here" She said putting his hand onto her slim belly, well for now anyway.

"A chewed carrot"

"Nope, another one, in eight, nine months it'll be properly alive hopefully and keeping us both entertained for the next 20 years"

"20 years that's a long time babe"

"I know, do you still not know what im on about"

"A dog"

"Dean right love right now, inside me is a few cells bunged together but within a year mate it'll be a living breathing baby hopefully, our living breathing baby"

"You're not are you, Omg I'm going to be hung drawn and quartered when your parents find out"

"Yes I am and no you won't be, get Liam and Paul on our side and they'll be fine honestly"

"But chelle you're so young"

"I know but pregnancies that aren't planned are often the best"

"Well if you're sure you want to go ahead with it I shall be with you all the way hun"

"Yeah baby course I'm going ahead with it"


	3. Chapter 2

"Liam don't care what you say but we're having it"

"Having what chelle" Liam asked looking up from the TV to see his younger sister and boyfriend sat cuddled into each other, his sister looking her usual confident self but there was something up with Dean he seemed terrified of something or someone.

"A baby" She said and he took it as one of her little fantasies her and Dean always came up with together.

"Are you now"

"Yep just don't know how to tell mum"

"What you're actually pregnant"

"That's what tends to happen when someone says they're having a baby"

"Are you insane mum is going to go mental"

"I know"

"You're 14 through is that not just a bit young" He said as her parents, Helen and Barry walked in.

"A bit too young to what love"

"Get pregnant"

"Course it is why" Her mum asked before joining the three of them in the living room as Michelle gave her of look of stupidity, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrows well above her eye sockets as her mothers brain slowly clicked at what was happening.

"Oh no oh no"

"Oh yes oh yes"

"Liam go up to your room a while and Barry get in here NOW" She screamed the last word as both farther and son swapped places with each other trying to please the main women in the room the most.

"What the hell are you both playing at honestly, you're still kids whatever gave you the idea to get pregnant I do not know"

"Yeah because we sat down over tea and discussed having a child didn't we, honestly you're acting as if we planned to have a baby"

"There is no we in it Michelle, it's you who has a kid growing inside you, you who'll have to put up with all the names at school, you who'll have to give birth to it at the end there is no we when it comes to pregnancy it is always the women who has to suffer no matter what"

"Apart from the fact times have changed mum WE are having this kid end of come on dean we're going out" She said storming out with her boyfriend right at her side leaving her mum fuming while her dad was still trying to get his head around everything that had just been yelled in the past few minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

She walked into the PE changing rooms, so she could try to get ready for Sports. She had been dreading this all day, she was adamant she had gotten bigger even if she was only a couple weeks gone and she also knew there would be no way she could keep up with the standard pace of PE as she was currently in the highest group.

"Chelle what's wrong, your usually the first one changed" Asked her one of her closest friends Jessica.

"Eh eh nothing much" She said trying to find as promising as possible, but all she really needed was Dean to come see her. They hadn't seem much of each other lately as he was preparing to finish school and try find some kind of job to support her and the baby as much as he could.

"Well come on, athletics today and you love that"

"Athletics, what are we doing"

"Long jump I think why"

"Shit okay" She said slowly standing up to undress herself

"Why you're great at it"

"That's not the problem" She said shoving on her PE kit before storming out the changing room. She really wanted to tell someone about this whole situation but she knew that would be a stupid idea, it would end up getting around the whole school within a few minutes. Soon the teacher called on them to start warming up and she did as much as she could, even though she knew she was meant to be doing hardly any of it. The main problem was she was already exhausted and feeling incredibly sick and fragile but her mum was having none of it so still insisted she went to school every single day but she couldn't take any more of it for much longer otherwise it would be putting both her and the baby at risk.

"Michelle Connor what is wrong with you today, you're usually first one done" Asked her teacher, storming over to her.

"Eh just not feeling to good"

"Well just show me one jump then" He said indicating to the sandpit.

"Do I have to"

"Yep, need to get you trained for Sports day"

"Oh what god okay" She said running up to the sandpit before taking the furthest jump she could and managed to land right on her stomach.

"Dean Russell what on earth are you doing here" She heard her PE teacher shout as she looked up and found Dean casually standing at the fence surrounding the field.

"Making sure Chelle's okay why"

"Michelle is fine so now you can go"

"Obviously she isn't if she's sitting in tears in the sandpit sir" He said hoping over the fence and into the playing fields to check on his younger girlfriend.

"You are not meant to be in here, so get out now"

"Just likes Chelle's not meant to be in PE either then, come on baby let's go take you home" He said gently picking her up into his strong masculine arms.

"I'm warning you Dean, if you dare take her out of here both your parents will be getting called"

"And I'm warning you sir if you don't let me take her home, I shall be launching an official complaint against you for forcing pregnant women to do PE" He said whispering the last few words so no one would be able to here, before calmly walking out the field and started on his way to her house with her still cuddled in his arms.


End file.
